Vivre
by Bergdorf
Summary: Ziva David n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à la mort. Ziva-centric.


**Disclaimer:** NCIS ne m'appartient pas. Mais ne vous gênez pas pour me l'offrir.

**R****ated:** T

**Spoilers:** Post-Aliyah ? Je sais pas vraiment à vrai dire...

**Pairings** : Ziva-centric

**Summary: **Ziva David n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à la mort.

**Hey! Bonne lecture ;) ...**

* * *

Ziva David n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à la mort.

Oh, il y a avait bien eu cette fois, où lors d'une de ses premières missions, sa couverture avait été perçue à jour. Elle se rappelait encore de la violence de la peur qui s'était emparée d'elle.

Au Mossad, on leur apprenait à ne pas trop se projeter dans le futur. Une autre façon de dire qu'on pouvait mourir à tout moment et très tôt. Mais jamais le Mossad ne lui avait parlé de cette flèche glacée qui entrait dans vos veines, lorsque vous commenciez à réaliser le sort qui vous attendait, ni de cette peur panique qui s'emparait de vos sens et vous faisait suffoquer, étouffer, ni de cette litanie que votre esprit répétait sans fin : « Je ne veux pas mourir. ». Avec le temps, on arrivait à dissimuler ces émotions, à paraître plus fort, mais chaque fois, elles revenaient, encore plus brutales qu'avant.

Il y avait aussi eu la fois où elle était rentrée chez elle, après une réunion au quartier général du Mossad, pour découvrir un assassin, tranquillement, affalé sur une chaise, dans sa cuisine, un verre d'eau et ses armes devant lui, sur la table. Elle s'en était tirée avec une bonne fracture du tibia et un tendon, sectionné par la lame glacée d'un couteau. Tout était allé tellement vite, ses reflexes et son instinct avaient pris le contrôle sur la raison. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de se dire qu'elle n'en réchapperait peut-être pas.

Et le jour où elle avait rencontré Jenny Sheppard pour la première fois et avait été assignée à sa protection. Il s'en était vraiment fallu d'un cheveu. Elle avait senti la présence du sniper, sans réellement pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus. Méfiante, elle avait jeté des coups d'œil autours d'elle tout le long de la soirée. C'était un mouvement d'un serveur qui avait tout déclenché. Elle lui avait déjà trouvé un air bizarre depuis le début de la soirée, mais c'était lorsqu'il s'était approché d'elles, avant de lever légèrement les yeux vers un bâtiment en face, qu'elle avait compris. Elle s'était jetée devant Jenny, et une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle avait senti la balle qui lui transperçait le corps. Ca s'était joué à un demi-millimètre, grâce à la légère brise qui soufflait ce soir-là. Au lieu de lui rentrer directement dans le cœur, la balle avait été légèrement déviée vers la droite, heurtant le sternum, ricochant sur une côte et ressortant de son flanc droit. Elle était tombée dans le coma pour la première fois.

Le coma. C'était peut-être pire que tout. Vous vous sentiez lentement, péniblement et douloureusement partir, alors que les médecins et visiteurs agissaient déjà comme si vous aviez rendu votre dernier soupir. Vous aviez envie de hurler, de bouger, ne serait-ce que le petit doigt, mais c'était comme si vous étiez ligoté, bâillonné, momifié. Vous étiez complètement impuissant, face à la mort.

Puis, plus récemment, la fois où elle avait de nouveau été découverte, où sa couverture de femme infidèle de Marine été tombée à l'eau. Là encore, la peur, la peur indicible, qui s'était emparée d'elle, l'avait empêché d'agir plus rapidement. Elle avait brutalement fait face à la mort par l'intermédiaire du canon d'une arme et elle y avait réchappé d'un cheveu. Si elle continuait comme ça, elle n'en aurait bientôt plus, de cheveux pour se sauver. Tout c'était encore une fois déroulé trop rapidement pour qu'elle puisse y réfléchir rationnellement.

Et puis cette fois. La plus terrible, la plus douloureuse, la plus éprouvante. Elle rentrait du marché, avec Tali, les mains pleines de sacs, le dos courbatu, les pieds moulus et le visage éclaboussé de rires. Tali avait raconté une blague, elle avait rigolé et attrapé sa petite sœur pour lui faire un câlin. Tali s'était dégagée en soupirant, comme seuls les adolescents de seize ans savent le faire : « Tu n'es pas un peu grande pour les câlins ? ». « On n'est jamais trop grands pour les câlins » avait-elle répliqué en essayant de l'étreindre à nouveau. « Tu as honte de ta grande sœur ou quoi ? ». La jeune fille s'était éloignée en riant et en lançant un « Idiote ! » affectueux. Quelques mètres plus loin, Tali avait tourné la tête vers une vitrine d'une boutique de vêtements et s'était extasiée à propos d'une robe, essayant de mettre un plan au point pour que leur père accepte de la lui acheter. Elle s'était tournée vers sa sœur, des paillettes dans les yeux, un sourire sur les lèvres, les cheveux voletant dans le vent. L'instant s'était passé dans un silence surnaturel, malgré les passants et la circulation, comme toujours avant les grandes catastrophes. Une voiture était silencieusement venue se ranger le long du trottoir.

Puis l'enfer s'était déchaîné, sous une pluie de morceaux de tôle enflammée et d'un souffle à l'odeur de mort. Ce jour-là, Ziva avait perdu un peu plus qu'un peu de sang. Une partie de son âme.

Non, Ziva n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à la mort, parce que le désir de vivre avait toujours été le plus fort.

* * *

**Bonjour bonjour! Ou plutôt bonsoir!**

**Bien je suis rentrée de vacances, avec plen d'idées dans la tête, donc on reprend les choses sérieuses. A venir, un three-shots par rapport à l'épisode "Probie" de la saison 3, un petit one-shot avec du Tiva bien fluffy et deux fictions avec du Tiva à la fin, bien évidemment XD !**

**Je voulais savoir un truc... Y en a-t'il parmi vous qui aimerait voir une fiction Harry Potter? récemment je me suis mise à relire les livres et à lire d'autres fictions, et je pourrais bien me lancer dans une fiction James/Lily... Je sais pas si ça vous dit XD.**

**D'ailleurs la dernière ligne de ce os vient du Harry Potter 7 ^^'.  
**

**Oh et je viens de commencer à regarder Supernatural. J'ai tellement peur à chaque épisode que j'ai même plus d'ongles. Mais c'ets pas grave, je regarde quand même. parce que ça me fait penser un peu à NCIS, et que j'aime bien le sdeux acteurs.**

**Bref XD.**

**Bisous.**


End file.
